Wisp Of Smoke
by TakeHomeJulie
Summary: When Beth Greene lies to her sister Maggie about having a boyfriend to avoid being set up with one of her sister's weird male friends, her friend, and local sheriff, Rick promises to find someone to play the role of her fake boyfriend. Enter Daryl Dixon. [AU- Bethyl]
1. Chapter 1

Beth wiped the sweat from her forehead. Georgia weather was definitely not her favourite, especially not the few warm days in winter. Maybe it wasn't the weather, she considered, but the pressure approaching with the coming holiday. Christmas, largely celebrated in her family, was approaching in a few mere weeks and she was expected to bring a date, or risk being set up with one of Maggie's strange male friends. She didn't blame her sister for wanting her to find someone, but the constant pleading for her to find a suitable companion to bring to Christmas dinner was getting on her nerves.

She had considered telling her older sister that she did indeed have a boyfriend and he was indeed attending dinner but that meant lying, and that was a sin in her family. Telling the truth was highly valued, even if the truth could get you into trouble.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she fished a hand into her jeans and pulled it out, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she chirped, waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Beth!" Maggie squealed. "I know you don't like being set up but there's this guy who works at the take-out place down the road. His name is Zach, okay? He's more around my age but you guys would be perfect together."

Beth inhaled deeply, trying to find an excuse to avoid yet another awkward date. "Actually," she said through gritted teeth, "I already have a date, Mags."

"What? Really? Well then, forget take-out boy, my little sister already got herself a date."

"Yup," Beth said nervously, chewing on her lower lip. The phone still pressed to her ear, she sipped the iced tea in front of her to settle her stomach. "I sure did. Hopefully you'll see him around Christmas. Am I still staying at your place?"

She heard a muffled voice in the background before Maggie confirmed Beth's worst fears. "Sure, and I expect this little prize boy of yours to stay here too. I can't have one of you lovebirds without the other, huh?"

Beth nodded, tucking a string of blonde hair behind her ear. "You will, promise. Listen, I should go, Maggie. I promised Rick - you should remember him - that I'd meet him and Lori for lunch at the diner. We'll talk later though, 'kay?"

"Have fun, Bethy. Bye!"

Beth bid her sister goodbye and settled her phone on the table. She'd never lied in her life and God, did it feel terrible. At least she'd gotten out of another date with one of her sister's friends/acquaintances. There was nothing worse than a blind date; there was nothing worse than a blind date with one of her sister's suitors.

* * *

Beth settled herself into the booth, sipping at the strawberry smoothie in front of her. Lori had insisted she get it; apparently you hadn't lived until you'd tried it.

After her conversation with her sister, Beth had made sure that both Rick and Lori would be attending the catch-up lunch. Surely, she thought to herself, one of them would know a suitable, and available, man to pose as her fake boyfriend. She'd be helpless without them.

"So," Lori started, tucking a loose black curl behind her ear. "Want to tell us why we had to rush here to meet you early?"

Beth shrugged, smiling at them nervously. "I told Maggie I had a date to the family Christmas dinner and now she expects us, my _boyfriend_ and I, both at her house in less than a few days."

"Let me guess," Rick smirked, leaning forward so their faces were closer together, "You lied."

She nodded quickly, taking another sip to soothe her dry mouth, "I'm a terrible person for doing that, I know. Now I need a date. You guys have a lot of older male friends, right?"

Lori tried to hide her laughter, her hand muffling the sound. "Sweetie, they're way too old for you."

"Rick," Beth pleaded. "You know a lot of people, you're the Sheriff! Convince one of them to put up with me for the week and then we're both home free. That's all. A week. I need a fake boyfriend for just one week, okay? It's Christmas dinner."

The man leant his chin on his palm, staring at her almost curiously. "Okay," he said, nodding his head slowly as if unsure. "I know a guy. Might take a bit of convincing but I'm sure he'll do it. I'll set up something for you tomorrow."

Beth let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through her thick blonde hair. "Thank you so much, Rick. You have no idea how much I need this."

"Let's just hope you guys get along all right, he's not exactly the ideal guy but I'm sure he'll like you," Rick said with a mischievous grin. "You guys could both do with the dating practice anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

The peppermint latte sent shots of warmth through Beth's cold fingers. The day had gone from warm to freezing, and what once was sweat down her face was now frost. The snow outside was piling against the door of the café, a small place on the corner around the block, and a weak old man was raking at it desperately.

Beth felt a pang of empathy strike through her heart at the sight. Sipping her drink to distract herself, she cast another nervous glance outside.

This time, instead of seeing the elderly man holding the shovel, she saw a rugged man, much older than her but not too old that she couldn't appreciate how attractive he was. The way he held the shovel, almost clumsily, told her he hadn't done this many times before but he was kind enough to try.

When he finished, the door to the café slid open and in he stepped. Shaking the snow from his thick, dark hair, he examined the girl sitting to his right. Beth cast an envious glance at her, wondering if they were together. Diverting her gaze from the girl to him, she noticed his eyes were already on her.

Embarrassed, she looked away, pretending to feign interest in the book in front of her.

"Beth Greene?" he asked, suddenly beside her.

Slowly, and nervously, she looked up at him. His eyes were definitely focused on her and from the way he stood, she guessed he was nervous.

"Hi," she squeaked, clutching her warm cup. "Are you... Daryl, was it?"

Daryl nodded anxiously, asking her if he could take the seat across from her.

"Sure," she replied, sliding her menu across to him. "They make a mean caramel frappe," she suggested, pointing to the name on the menu. "Order if you want."

He nodded again, his knee bumping against hers. He pulled it away, a faint blush evident on his face. "Rick tells me ya lied ta yer sister. If I did that ta my brother, I think he'd have ma head on a stick."

Beth smiled, laughing to hide her discomfort. "I lied to avoid another awkward date. She's always setting me up with these awful guys. Enough is enough."

"So ya made up a fake boyfrien' instead?" he asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Anything to keep Maggie - that's my sister - off my back. Anyway, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, pretending to date me and stuff."

"I've had plenty o' girlfriends, Beth," he muttered.

She sighed. "I didn't mean to insult you, I just wanted to make sure you were willing to pretend to be with me for a week. I mean, you're the only chance I got, but it's fine if you don't feel comfortable with it. I'm just making absolutely sure."

"Don't matter. Rick would kill me if I said no. Besides, I owe him a favour for bustin' Merle - my brother - outta the drunk tank last week."

"Your brother sounds like fun," she muttered sarcastically.

Daryl's eyes examined her, his mouth working away at the skin around his thumb. "Ya know, I don't take too lightly ta prissy little blonde chicks makin' rude comments 'bout my family."

"I was just making a harmless comment. Why're you so jumpy?"

"Maybe you should mind yer own business, Beth," he replied, his voice making her shudder. "Stick your nose in the wrong person's business and that's all it'll take."

She frowned, not understanding how their meeting went so wrong but deciding to change the subject. "Anyway, are you going to order something or what? My peppermint latte is cold now."

Daryl muttered something under his breath, looking over the menu.

"Excuse me?" she said. "You have something you'd like to say to me, Daryl?"

"I said, ya got a big mouth for a little girl. Do you want me ta repeat everything I say from now on so ya understand?"

Beth smirked. "What do you know about my big mouth? And I'm anything but little, I can assure you."

Daryl froze in place, trying to decipher whether she was joking or not. "That's called teasing," he muttered. Whether or not he intended for her to hear, she didn't know.

"It was nice to meet you," she stated, grabbing her cardigan from the back of her chair. "I really should go, Maggie wants to discuss Christmas dinner arrangements and ask how our _'date'_ went," she continued, making air quotations.

"Talk to ya later," he said, his eyes not leaving the menu.

Beth smiled at him, wrapping her cardigan around her body. "I hope to, Daryl."

Swinging open the café door, she embraced the cold air, pleased with herself. If all went well, she'd be at her sister's with a date in no time.

* * *

"So," Rick asked, his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "Do you like Beth?"

Daryl shrugged, staring at his caramel frappe. Beth had recommended it herself, not that Rick knew. After his first meeting with her, Rick had immediately called and told him that he'd meet him there. "I told her I'd do it," he admitted.

Rick nodded, smirking. "Do you think she's pretty?" he teased.

A blush appeared on the redneck's face before he could answer, which sent Rick into a fit of laughter. "She's prettier than those skanks I hook up with," he muttered.

"She likes you," Rick stated. "Told Lori you were handsome - I'm not seeing it. And apparently, really nervous, and she found it cute. Her words, not mine."

"I ain't nervous, I shouldn't've even said yes to 'er."

His friend frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Daryl, she isn't a game. You can't just screw her and leave. She needs you, okay? Just do this one thing and you never have to see her again," he pointed out, taking a swig of his hot chocolate. "Unless you want to, of course."

"Nope."

"She ain't that bad. She's nice and young, doesn't watch her mouth sometimes, but what do you expect. She likes you, genuinely. Listen, I know you hate being set up but just go on one more date with her. You and Beth need to get your story straight before introducing you to the big sister."

Daryl shrugged, "Get Lori to organise something."

"No," Rick sighed, "You call her and ask her out. She'll say yes, hopefully. You guys would be pretty good together. I should set my friends up more often.

"This ain't a set up, this is just a favour," Daryl said under his breath, trying to deter Rick from the possibility of him dating Beth.

"Just call her, okay? I have to pick Carl up from school but you just organise that date."

* * *

Beth pressed her phone to her ear, her other hand gripping her warm tea.

"_Hello_?" she sang. "This is Beth."

"Hey, Beth," came the grumbled reply.

She inhaled, trying to calm her nerves, the deep voice sending a chill down her spine. "Hey," she replied, smoothing down her hair.

"I just wanted ta know if you'd be up for coffee later."

"I didn't take you as a coffee drinker, Daryl," she laughed. "More of a vodka or Pepsi man, am I right? Is coffee code for something I don't know?"

"Nah, coffee is coffee."

Beth nodded nervously, releasing a deep breath. "I'd love to meet up for coffee later, sure. I can meet you in about 20 minutes?" she offered, glancing at the clock hanging above her television. "Is that okay? I know it's late, I just -"

"Sure, Beth," he confirmed. "See ya there."

She bid him goodbye, setting her phone down on the coffee table. In two days, she would be at Maggie's house with Daryl, hoping and praying they didn't screw her lie up. Surely it would call for awkward acts of affection; hugs, stolen kisses and shared beds. She was prepared for whatever came her way.

Pulling the blanket off her frozen body, she started the trek upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for her date with Daryl.

* * *

**Leave a review please lovelies. Hope you enjoyed the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The snow outside was visible in the streetlights as it fell softly to the concrete asphalt and Beth felt the winter chill shake her bones. Her blonde hair was pulled into a delicate, but rushed, plait, and flakes of snow still sat on her head from the rushed run from the cab to the door of the café. It was late, well past her usual nine o'clock, and if it was a work night she would be tucked under her covers counting sheep. Her usual job, a three hour singing gig at Flannery's Pub five days a week, was the only thing keeping the bills from piling up. Her house had been a gift from her parents for her eighteenth when she'd decided the farm life paled in comparison to that of the city life and had packed her bags, bought a train ticket and had been on her way. The house was almost like her congratulations for finding her way.

Daryl sat across the table, sipping slowly at his drink while eyeing her cautiously. She tried not to blush under his watchful eye, but the blush that spread across her face was evident.

"So," she started, her voice unusually high-pitched, "how'd we meet?"

The man shrugged, scratching at his almost non-existent beard. "Ya choice," he said with a shake of his head, "Just don' make it all cheesy, I don' really go fer that sort of thing."

Beth nodded, supressing a smile. "Of _course_ I'll think of something, trust me."

* * *

Her hand knocked upon the door, waiting patiently for the excited scream behind the door. Finally it came, and Beth's sister opened the door with a grin on her face and a drink in her hand, calling loudly for her husband to get his arse downstairs before stepping aside to allow Beth inside.

"Little sister, welcome to my woman cave," she said, motioning Beth through the door with a proud smirk. "This is where I eat and upstairs is where I have sex," Maggie paused with a cheeky grin. " Anyway, I'm so happy to see you! Glenn's been begging me to let him meet-"

"Your sister is a compulsive liar," came a new voice.

Beth turned, putting on her best smile to greet Maggie's husband. "You must be Glenn, I'm Beth. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man nodded, leaning in to peck a quick kiss to the side of her cheek. "And you're the successful sister, I take it. Maggie's told me a lot about you."

"Just the bad stuff," Maggie chimed in, her joke hanging in the air. "So, when is this man getting here? I wanna know the man who's screwing my sister."

"Maggie!" Beth scolded.

Glenn shrugged beside her. "I've gotten used to it," he stated. "Your sister is pretty open."

"I'm not _screwing, _Daryl, okay? We've just been on a few dates here and there- the occasional make-out session at the back of a crowded theatre- but we're not _having sex_," she hissed, catching Glenn's amusement in the corner of her eye.

Maggie threw her hands up in mock defence. "Just wanting to know if some guy had taken my little sister's virginity, can't blame a girl for trying. Besides, you're almost twenty years old and you've never been laid, it's sad. I take pity upon your poor, deprived body."

"Mags," Glenn sighed. "Stop teasing her. We need to get the house ready for Christmas. We've got two days and two ladies who need to start cooking."

"Assigning gender roles?" Beth asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You didn't seem like the type."

Glenn laughed. "Oh, come on. Maggie tells me you guys work magic in the kitchen, I wanna see this magic in works."

"Magic? Please. Beth is cooking's mistress. You could practically get an orgasm off her food, it's that good."

"That good?" Glenn asked rhetorically, smirking.

Beth let out a quiet sigh, rubbing a hand against her forehead. She was already sick of her sister's teasing and with Daryl arriving tomorrow, she knew it was only going to get worst.

_God_, she prayed, _have mercy on my poor soul._


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl shook snow from his hair, running a hand through it to make it slightly presentable. He'd already told Beth he'd been late and she'd been frantic, scolding him up and down about the dangers of talking on the phone will driving- _"You're talking on the phone while you're driving? What if you get into an accident? You could die or worse! What is wrong with you? No sane person drives in this weather alone but talking on the phone? You better make it here safe."_

He contemplated between calling her to tell her that he was there or just knocking. Rick had said be formal, dress nicely- but not too nice- and be funny. Maggie liked funny guys apparently but it wasn't like Daryl was going to buy a joke book just to impress her.

An excited scream came from behind the door before it swung open, a pretty brunette with a mug in her hand and a large smile greeting him.

"Glenn! The boyfriend is here," she yelled to the house, stepping aside to allow the redneck in. "So, you're this boy I've heard so much about."

Daryl just nodded nervously, Beth's sister burning holes into his head with her staring.

"I'm Maggie," she introduced, offering him a confident hand. "You gonna shake it or is this going to continue to be awkward?"

Daryl nodded, grasping the brunette's hand uneasily in a tight hand shake.

"Beth's either in the kitchen or upstairs getting ready, we're going out to lunch. You look nice, that's good. You're early though, weren't meant to be here until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I got tha day offa work," he said, clearing his throat.

Maggie nodded, her lips set into a tight, but sincere, smile. "Glad you're eager. Beth's told me so much about you, even how you met. You're a sweet guy, ya know that?"

"Glenn!" she yelled again, looking at the stairs. "Sorry," she apologised, looking back at Daryl. "My husband is obviously too busy to pay attention to me. I swear, I'm going to drag him down here by his ears."

Beth appeared from the kitchen, casting Daryl an apologetic look. "Hi," she squeaked, tucking a string of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're early."

"I've gotta go get my husband, Beth will keep you company," Maggie said, winking at her sister.

"Come into the kitchen," Beth offered. "I made cookies."

Daryl nodded, falling behind her as she wandered from the living room to the warm stove.

"I made choc-chip..." she trailed off, naming atleast five different types of biscuits before turning back to him. "So, was Maggie okay? Sometimes she can be a bit too much."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head.

"Are you lying to me, Mr. Dixon?" she asks, wriggling her eyebrows at him. "Everyone says she's too open, which I can agree to because she constantly talks about me being in my twenties and very deprived of natural human and animals acts... I'm sorry, I'm ranting."

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets, "I don' mind."

Footsteps suddenly filled their ears and without warning, Maggie and her husband appeared. "Daryl, meet my husband, also known as Glenn. Glenn, this is-"

"Daryl," the man finished, reaching forward to shake Daryl's hand. "Nice to meet you, man. Don't know how we men manage with these ladies, the Greene sister's are a handful."

"Oh, please," Beth said, glancing at Maggie for back-up.

"If it hasn't driven away the men then it never will," her older sister finished. "Okay, so, Glenn and I are going to meet you guys at restaurant while Beth shows you around. The house isn't that big but you might wanna get acquainted with Beth's bed."

Beth shook her head in disapproval. "If I had a pillow, I'd be hitting you with it, Mags."

"Mags?" Glenn laughed, meeting his wife's sister's hand in a high-five. "I'm never going to let you live that down. Makes you sound so old."

"If you don't call her Mags then what do you usually call her?" Beth asked, entwining her fingers with Daryl's.

"Sexy, beautiful, love of my life, my reason for life-"

"If you can't tell, I married a sap," Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

Daryl cast a glance downwards at his hand which was being gripped tightly by his 'girlfriend'.

"I can tell," Beth replied, letting out a soft laugh.

"He's anything but a softie in the bedroom-"

"Oh my god!" the blonde squealed, removing her hand from Daryl's to cover both her ears. "So didn't need to hear that, Mags."

Glenn laughed at his sister-in-law's reaction, nudging his wife playfully. "Trust me, Beth, your sister has the nicest thighs I've ever seen-"

Beth groaned, composing herself and giving Daryl a glance from the corner of her eye. "That's gross, I didn't need to know that."

"I bet when Daryl goes down on you-"

"Maggie," Beth scolded. "Behave yourself. "

"-His scruff tickles your delicates."

Daryl twitched nervously under everyone's eyes and a reddish tinge- a blush- rose to his cheeks.

"It's okay," Beth whispered, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "She's just teasing."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Maggie apologised. "Just some light-hearted fun. I'm kind of a heavy person sometimes, Glenn says I can be a bit too much."

"No joke," Daryl muttered and it sent Beth into a fit of laughter, whose laughter froze everyone.

Daryl stared at her, transfixed. "Beth-"

"Leave her," Maggie shrugged. "She's like a smurf. It'll probably take her a good three minutes to shut up, any less and it'd be a personal record."

Glenn soon convinced Maggie to go to the restaurant, leaving Beth and Daryl to themselves.

"Sorry about that," the blonde said sheepishly, flashing an apologetic smile at the man. "Look, I should probably call Rick and tell him how it went. Help yourself to the cookies," she said, leaving the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand.

Daryl pulled a biscuit from the tray, still warm, and let himself inhale the smell of raisins. The cookies smelt good and it was almost a religious experience biting into one. Beth sure could cook.

"Hey, I'm back," she chirped, smirking as she noticed the cookie in his hand. "Are they any good? Made 'em by scratch, my mum taught me. Well, before she got into a car accident."

_"You're talking on the phone while you're driving? What if you get into an accident? You could die or worse! What is wrong with you?"_

"Sorry 'bout your mum," he said, slowly connecting the dots as he watched her sip at some lemonade she'd poured herself.

She shrugged, obviously shrugging off the subject. "D'you want a glass? It's cold, just made it before you got here."

Instead of waiting for his reply, she poured him a glass, offering it to him with steady fingers. "It isn't poisonous."

"Scout's honour?" he asked.

Beth raised an eyebrow, amused. "You were in the scouts? Like, with the shorts and stuff?"

"Nah, just a saying, I guess."

"Look, again, I'm sorry for Maggie. She's pretty open about stuff and if it helps, I met Glenn for the first time today too so it's been an awkward day already."

"They have a wedding?"

Beth took another drink from her glass, letting out a refreshed sigh. "Sure but my mother was sick so I couldn't make it. Had to look after her. They offered to have it at the farm but I wanted Maggie to be happy."

"You gave up going to your sister's wedding so she could be happy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just wanted her to be happy, not get married on the same place she'd lived for years."

"That's nice of you."

The blonde looked up at him, smiling. "Yes, I guess it is. Hadn't really thought about it that much, not like that anyway. Just felt like I was doing the right thing so I didn't take no credit for being kind. Anyway, we're sharing the guest room so I bought in a spare mattress for me and you can have the b-"

"Ain't no girl sleeping on the floor while I have a bed."

"Oh," she said, staring at him without a word or readable expression.

"So, what happens after a week?" he asked, needing to clear the tension.

"We go our separate ways. I tell Maggie we broke up, it was rough and I don't want to talk about it then you're out of my life, I'm out of yours, and everything's back to the way it was."

"'Kay."

Beth poured herself more lemonade, still looking at Daryl. "Should we kiss to clear the air?" she joked but he immediately stiffened, like an animal in flight mode"

"I was kidding, it's okay," she said softly. "If the idea of kissing me repulses you that much then we don't have to. I'm just saying Maggie might expect us to, not much we can do if she says 'kiss' or whatever."

"Ain't you, just not good with that stuff."

"D'you think I'm pretty? First step to a relationship is honesty. Am I pretty?"

Daryl shrugged, feeling his face burn.

"Of course you do," she said confidently. "I mean, everyone does."

He could sense the teasing behind her words but didn't act on it. This was going to be a tough week and if he was going to get through it, he had to accept that maybe he'd have to kiss her and maybe- just maybe- that wasn't such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Behold, chapter 5! [If everyone who read this left a review that'd be great! Please and thank you, lovelies.]**

Beth Greene was the kind of woman that could just about kill anyone with kindness but then, she wasn't in the mood. She flurried around the kitchen, sipping her lemonade and nibbling at a warm biscuit while Daryl spoke, talking about the basic mechanics of a car and how to change a flat because she'd asked him.

"So, ya gotta apply the parking break and put the cark into 'park'. But, see, if you've got a standard transmission, gotta put it in either first or reverse," he explained through a mouthful of chocolate and raisins. "Ain't that hard."

Beth didn't really speak, just listened to the drone of his voice as he continued speaking. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, she just wanted to know how to change a flat and she hadn't known he was a mechanic so instead of just explaining it simply, he began talking about something called a 'lug nut' and she'd tuned out, humming silently to herself to block out his voice.

She liked Daryl, she did, and it was a good sign he was speaking but the knowledge that in the next week she'd have already kissed him was quite daunting.

"Everyone should now how'ta do it."

Beth felt a smile tug at the corner of her lip, noticing how passionate his eyes lit up when he was talking about it. Eventually he turned back to look at her and she wiped the grin off her face, matching his quizzical stare.

"What?" he asked. "I got something on my face?"

She let a laugh escape her throat and shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she lied, taking a bite into the gooey centre of a caramel biscuit. "You just really know your stuff, huh? I mean, about cars and all."

"Been a mechanic for years," he admitted and she was thankful for the slight peek into his life. He was secretive and she doubted she'd learn too much else about him. Even though she'd know he was a mechanic, she hadn't know how long.

"I do some gigs at Flannery's Bar," she offered. "Singing. It's not much but maybe you could come see a show. My dad usually makes it but he has to work so he can't make it for the next one."

"You any good?" he asked, bringing his half-empty glass of lemonade to his lips.

She scoffed, still letting a smile consume her face. "'Course I am, Daryl. It's my job, besides, gotta have something that pays the bills. I was meant to be working with my daddy at his veterinary clinic but it wasn't for me, I guess. Maggie works there though and Glenn owns his own family restaurant- Rhee's Pizza. We all manage."

Beth wiped her hands on her jeans, crumbs falling to the ground. "Anyway, I better go get changed, we have to meet Maggie and Glenn for dinner. You need anything before I go?" she asked, fingers grasping the doorway as she turned to look at him.

"Nah, Beth, I'm fine," he grunted. "I'll wait here for ya."

She climbed the stairs two by two, cursing her short legs. She'd never been the tallest of her friends and stood below Maggie. Her own biological mother had been quite short too but in a warm, motherly way. She liked being able to fit her head beneath her mother's chin and her first boyfriend Jimmy was atleast a head taller than her after they'd graduated high school and she'd loved being pulled into his chest, feeling the weight of his head resting on hers.

It was just one of life's unspeakable pleasures.

She pulled on the door of the guest room- which Maggie had promptly assisted was now hers- and tugged her shirt over her head, putting the white fabric to rest on her bed. She'd brought few clothes over, not intending to need more than a few shirts, some long jeans, shorts and a couple dresses. She would make do; it wasn't like she couldn't wash them.

Settling on a modest yellow dress- which was her favourite colour- she fixed her hair up, fitting a small braid into the ponytail it was pulled up into.

Pleased with the look, she made her way back down to Daryl, hoping not to see he'd eaten the rest of her cookies. She'd spent hours working on them and he was eating them at an alarming rate.

_'That guy must really like chocolate'_, she thought to herself, reaching the last step.

It was the look on the redneck's face that made a smile tug at the corner of her lips and she offered a polite curtsey. "So," she asked. "Like it?"

"Beth," was all he said, eyes giving a once over of her body before resting on her face, his cheeks reddened at the thought of checking her out.

She wouldn't exactly consider it 'checking her out' but she'd seen a similar look before from all the people that used to check out Maggie when they went out together. None of them gave Beth a second glance; she constantly lived in her older sister's shadow. The only boy to notice her had been Jimmy and even then, he was continuously staring at other girls in public.

"I look pretty good, don't I?" she joked, her voice confident. She tucked a string of hair behind her ear,

"Don't get cocky," he grunted, eyebrows furrowed but eyes still focused on her face.

She rolled her eyes at him with a shake of her head, pulling out one of the stools to sit across from him, manicured fingernails tapping against the table as they sat in silence.

Beth cleared her throat, catching the redneck's attention. "Okay," she started, feeling the nerves in her body work their way out once she finally spoke. "Maggie's set up mistletoe by the front door so when we get back, there's that, but, you could conveniently forget something in your car and have to go back for it before we reach the house."

His eyes met hers and she flickered her gaze away.

"I ain't too good with this," he admitted and she instantly looked back to him, noticing the discomfort in his voice and the shake in his shoulders. "Relationship stuff."

"You can leave if you want," she offered, the words paining her. "Say you had a family emergency and then atleast I proved I have someone; even if they're fake."

"Not gonna run out of ya," he grunted.

She bit her bottom lip; a habit she had yet to kick. It was already raw from the stress of the evening and it was only going to get worse once they met back up with Glenn and Maggie. "Sure sounded like it," she muttered, resting her chin on her palm.

"I made a promise to Rick."

_'Of course,'_ she thought to herself, letting out a sigh louder than she intended. No way did him not leaving her have to do with her, no way, it was all about Rick. He was a man of his word, she gave him that, but he should want to stay for her, not for their mutual friend.

"I know," she breathed, inhaling a cool breath through her nose. "We should get going," she said into the silence, hoping her voice sounded happier than she felt. "Maggie is probably wondering where we are and if we take too long, the adult-only jokes will start."

Beth couldn't pinpoint why she was so upset. Maybe it was because- despite Daryl's bad reputation- she'd expected more. Wasn't like she wanted him to sweep her off her feet but maybe for him to just want to be kind and help her out, not because he promised the deputy, would've been nice.

Yeah, sure, she herself owed Rick too but it didn't mean she would use that as an excuse not to cut out one someone.

"You want to take your car or mine?" she asked, letting her eyes rest on his face while he considered her question.

"I'll drive," he said but it felt more like a statement than an offer.

With a smile, she walked around the side of the car, waiting for the click to reach her ears that signalled the vehicle was open.

"I think Maggie likes you," she said, leaning her elbow on the frame of the door, staring out the car window at the passing sights as Daryl drove. "And Glenn too. You're pretty lucky, usually Mags is a lot more vulgar than that. Never 'round daddy though because he'd probably make her say ten Hail Mary's but 'round me or someone else, it's free reign."

She continued talking and Daryl only half-listened, wandering how a girl like her- with a voice like honey and words like sugar- ended up in a car alone with him, smiling among all things.

The world just didn't make sense.

...

Maggie stared ahead at the road, trying to keep the enormous grin off her face. "She really likes him," she acknowledged. "I thought 'How does trash like a Dixon end up with my baby sister?' but he's not like Merle Dixon."

"He's actually good," Glenn laughed, eyes focused on the red light flashing on the traffic light. "He's a bit older."

"A lot older," she snorted, fiddling with the volume of the radio to turn it down, the music almost silent throughout the car. "They're cute though, I'll give 'em that."

"I definitely approve," her husband said, nodding his head as he watched pedestrians stream out in front of his car, waiting for the light to turn green.

They were drowned in silence until Maggie finally spoke again.

She elbowed Glenn, whose eyes were focused on the road and his lips pressed into a smile. "What'cha smiling about, husband?"

"Beth and Daryl," he admitted, eyes flickering briefly to watch her as he spoke. He wanted to know what she thought about them. Personally, he loved the two together. Daryl was a good man and it was obvious how well-equipped he was to handle Beth in all her good and bad. She was very much like her sister but also very different and she, as his sister-in-law, deserved the best. "You like them?"

"I'm just glad I can finally stop trying to play match-maker. That was torture."

"Probably was for Beth too," he joked, Maggie's fist giving his bicep a soft punch.

"Shut up," she mumbled but there was no mistaking the smile on her face.

Maybe, just maybe, Beth had found someone; the Glenn to her Maggie, if you will.


End file.
